Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling location-based applications and services. One area of development has been location sharing and tracking among a group of devices. For example, with the rise of social platforms (e.g., Twitter, Facebook, Foursquare, and the like), three is an increasing need to share a user's current position with the user's friends, families, and other contacts. In many cases, users may elect to transmit both the user's current location as well as information to track the user's movements or travels. For example, two friends can find each other in an unfamiliar area using a map display and each other's device to track and view each other's current locations. However, traditional location or positioning solutions can rely on constant location updates over the air interface to enable such location sharing or tracking, thereby potentially causing significant resource usage (e.g., data traffic, processing, and power) on both client and network devices. As a result, device manufacturers and service providers face significant technical challenges to enabling location sharing while minimizing associated resource burdens.